


【权贵】安全感（R）

by bfjhcnrw



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfjhcnrw/pseuds/bfjhcnrw
Summary: *现实向车。





	【权贵】安全感（R）

-

 

是否把手收紧，他就可以是我的了。

-

范丞丞觉得自己不太好。

 

他原来觉得，黄明昊和他很像。

刚认识的时候，他们都挺孤独。  
当然并不是说缺朋友。  
事实上他们最擅长伪装热闹，爱和人打闹亲密，好让自己时刻处于喧闹的中心。  
但范丞丞知道，这是在掩饰孤独。

于是他走了过去。

他惊喜地发现了他们更多的一致。  
相似的成长环境，缺少父爱，被迫坚强，这让两颗心迅速靠近。

他们热烘烘地挤在一块，一起吞下所有的酸甜苦辣，分享彼此的温暖让自己温暖。

 

然后范丞丞发现，他们一点也不像。

 

他会把这份温暖当成特殊，黄明昊却通通拿出去分给别人。

他爱用亲密动作在人前宣示主权，一个眼神，一个撞肩都要藕断丝连，可黄明昊却要和所有人搂搂抱抱。  
他爱向坤坤哥撒娇，让子异哥捏肩膀，和尤老师抱抱，他和谁都一样好。

他那么甜那么嫩的笑，从来也不是特殊的。

他呢？他范丞丞，是特殊的吗？

 

范丞丞斜了斜眼。

他不笑的时候，不对着黄明昊的时候，真的可以很冷酷。  
可该死的，他黄明昊凭什么对着化妆师也笑的一样好？

范丞丞觉得自己要爆炸了。

他伸手握住了那截莹白的脖颈。  
黄明昊还在笑着和化妆师攀谈，脆弱的喉结落在掌心，像是拢住了一只惊慌失措的蝴蝶。

 

是否把手收紧，他就可以是我的了？

-

再回过神来的时候，已经是演出结束。他冷着脸，把那边还兴奋着的小孩从人堆里扯出来，钳着手腕往后台扯。

范丞丞不笑的时候，真的很冷酷。

黄明昊在他身后踉踉跄跄的跟着，他有点怕这样的范丞丞，踌躇着不敢开口，任他的男友扯着他跌跌撞撞进了化妆间，冷着脸关门落锁。

黄明昊有点生气，发狠挣开了他的手臂。

“范丞丞，你发什么……唔…”

他的男友皱着眉，钳着他的后颈吻上来。

薄唇像利刃划开他的唇舌，含住下唇吮吸嘬咬。尖牙重重嗑在他的唇角，唇舌翻搅间带上了腥甜的血味。  
黄明昊痛得轻呼。  
炽热的舌趁机凿开齿缝探进湿热的秘地，勾住瑟缩的小舌吮咬。粗糙的舌蕾钻舔过每一处柔软的缝隙，抵住敏感的黏膜摩擦挑拨，榨出更多甘美的汁液。

范丞丞的吻和他的人一样，带着孩子气的强势和占有欲。

蛮横的舌尖轻搔敏感的软腭，拨开黏腻的涎液靠近幼嫩的喉口，酥麻的痒意激得喉咙反射性吞咽。

黄明昊的嘴唇被他吮咬得湿红发亮，两颊酸涩，喉咙麻痒，晕乎乎地大口吞咽着涎水，喉咙里泛着湿濡又细小的咕咿。

他整个人都软了，彻底没了反抗，被范丞丞环着屁股一把抱上化妆台。

唇舌黏黏糊糊地分离，黄明昊挂着泪花急喘，懵懵地看着范丞丞扯开他的裤链，把还软乎乎的小性器一口含进了嘴里。

“呜……”

黄明昊一下子软了身子，单薄的白t贴上镜面，冷得他后背一缩，扭着身子就要蹬踹。  
范丞丞斜了他一眼，掐着他的腿根扛在肩上，大手托着他冰凉滑腻的臀肉，把性器更深地送进嘴里。

黄明昊再也无法躲避了。

他感到湿热的口颊潮水般覆上来，灵活的舌卷裹着茎身摩擦拍打，柔软的唇瓣箍着根部吮吸嘬弄。即便再不合时宜，他也完全无法抗拒爱人刻意的撩拨，只一会儿，他就绷紧腿根，在范丞丞嘴里彻底勃起了。

黄明昊怕极了。他的睫毛上沾着湿润的泪花，小手附在拱在下体的发顶无力地推拒，叼着手指小声地害怕地谴责。

“呜……你干什么…你唔……你疯了范丞丞！”

他的男友低低笑了，喉咙的震颤传到软腭，震得敏感细嫩的菇头一阵酥麻。黄明昊倒抽了一口冷气，腿根抽搐着一下子夹紧了，铃口张合着吐出一滴苦涩的腺液，又被他的男友一股脑舔吮了去。

湿热的口腔里渐渐充满丰沛的涎液，热烘烘地裹上来，整根性器仿佛泡进了温热的水泉，让人舒服得喟叹。  
滑腻的舌搅弄着这汪春水，顺着茎身的青筋一根根舔过，又湿淋淋地吐出来，只含着充血的菇头吮吸撩拨，粗砺的舌蕾钻挠着敏感的小孔，试图勾舔出更多汁液。

黄明昊渐渐失了力气，双肘哆嗦着撑在台子上，眯着眼断断续续地吐着湿热又淫糜的喘息。

他不知道范丞丞在想什么。他脑子里挺空的，快感的火花从下腹噼里啪啦炸上来，整个人酥酥麻麻的，会阴和小腹又酸又涩。  
那处湿热的巢穴又裹上来了。柔软的唇颊嘬着茎身越送越深，软嫩的喉口又热又紧，抽搐着一呼一吸地挤压脆弱的顶端。

黄明昊觉得要不好。  
他再也忍不住了，咬着手指猫一样高高低低地呻吟起来。  
范丞丞捉着他的性器往喉口撞了几个来回，就感到夹着颈侧的大腿根儿痉挛着抽搐起来，紧实的小腹崩得死死的，耳边的调子猛的拔高——

范丞丞笑了，钳住他的膝窝向两边一压，抬起头吐出了勃发的性器。

少年的甜调立刻转为苦闷。他挺起腰想要回到那个巢穴，再多一点，一点点刺激他就能摸到极乐了…  
可范丞丞不知道发什么疯，就是不给他。

黄明昊苦闷极了。会阴到腿根又酸又涩，性器抽搐着，顶端还挂着晶莹的涎水。  
他的腰不受控制地痉挛，他哆嗦着伸手摸下去，想要攥住茎身给出最后一点摩擦，却又被捉着手腕固定在头顶。

“唔…难受范丞丞难受…”  
范丞丞不为所动，压上去紧紧制住少年所有的反抗，空余的手摸上胸口，隔着衣服掐揉他硬挺的乳粒，看着他痉挛着腰腹，从高潮的顶端狠狠跌落。

范丞丞心里同时被痛和快意充斥着。

黄明昊起伏着胸廓大口大口地倒气。他的整片小腹都麻了，充血肿胀的性器酸涩难忍，蹭到衣角都会激起酥麻痛痒的痉挛。  
范丞丞却像是铁了心要折磨他，火热的指尖若有似无地抚过小腹，轻巧地绕过茎身，抵着鼓胀的会阴轻轻厮磨。

黄明昊再也受不了了，咬着手背小声求饶。  
“啊……给我吧范丞丞……呜…别再折磨我了”

范丞丞终于开始了他的讨伐。

“刚才在台上，为什么和他们搂搂抱抱？为什么让他们摸你腰？子异哥给你捏肩为什么不拒绝？为什么那么爱黏着别人？我是你男朋友我在哪呢？？”

哽在喉咙里又黑又硬的东西都吐出来了。  
范丞丞不再讲话，埋头把男友赤红的性器送回了嘴里。  
他愤懑又不甘，但终于不再刻意撩拨，唇舌嘬紧茎身进出摩擦，柔滑的唇瓣裹住菇头一舔一吸，黄明昊就绷紧了小腹，呜咽着去在他口中。

少年纤细的身体拉满成一张弓，泛着湿润迷人的水光。柔滑的腿根不自主地震颤，像极被暴雨打湿羽翼的雏鸟。

极限的积累和极致的发泄让黄明昊头晕眼花，他高高挺着腰胯，仿佛魂也随着精液一并被爱人吸走了。

范丞丞按着他的小腹，把人重重压回在洗手台上。  
黄明昊软着身子喘息，放任他的男友胡乱扯掉他的裤子。精液混着唾液吐在手心，黏糊糊地抹在他的穴口。

两根手指随之钻了进来。

黄明昊抖着身子呜咽。  
事实上他们早晨才刚刚做过，火热的触感还残留在深处。  
他一边咬着手指克制呻吟，一边乱七八糟的想着挺好，这么生气了还不忘给他扩张，等会儿他总不会真想在这做爱吧？

身上的人拥有他的情欲开关。粗长的手指破开软滑的穴肉，探进深处扣挖捻磨。粗砺的指尖轻易就寻到了他的敏感点，抵着那处软肉一揉一按，青涩的内壁就抽搐着泛起了水意。

范丞丞一笑。

黄明昊心想：完了。

-

少年人的情欲像迅疾的潮水。  
年轻的恋人冷着脸，把他按在台子上缓慢而坚定地进入。

硕大的顶端挤开湿软的小花，坚硬的肉棱剐蹭着娇嫩的内里。  
“嘶…糙…轻点范丞丞”  
穴口的胀痛让黄明昊扭着身子想躲避，炽热的手却覆上他的小腹狠狠压住。  
他再也无处可逃，只能咬着唇接受从内部被打开的异样感。

不管做过多少次，最开始被进入的时候仍然会感到难受。可这是他的爱人，他心甘情愿的。

他的男友像只失怙的小兽，埋在他怀里撒野。

黄明昊张开怀抱，颤抖着搂紧男友一天天厚实的背肌，顺从地把自己完全摊开在他身下。

“丞丞……啊…丞丞”

逐渐被填充的满足感溢上心头，连带着许多汹涌的，没有诉说过的爱意一并漫了上来。

没认识范丞丞之前，他总觉着自己孤独。

他是悲观的双鱼，最喜欢在无人的深夜悲戚地想些有的没的。他会把世界想得很坏，想着所有事都不一定有好结果，所有人都能够随时抛弃他，想着脆弱的友情和爱情要多少钱能够买到。

然后他遇见了范丞丞。

他有时候挺像个哥哥。  
他会在他强撑的时候，告诉他别笑了这样挺丑，你哭一个我看看好看不。然后把他的头按进怀里，给他一个偷偷哭泣的理由。

他看着范丞丞一天天成熟，介于男孩和男人间的身躯给了他无限的安全感。

他是他的港湾。

黄明昊抖着嘴唇，饱含爱意地仰起身，轻轻吻了吻眼前细嫩的胡茬。

他的男友却好像突然受了刺激，钳着他的胯骨狠狠撞了进去。

嘶——他还是像小孩的时候多一点。

黄明昊吃痛，张口咬在范丞丞的颈窝。

“嘶——干什么justin！”

范丞丞痛得龇牙咧嘴，下体突地一跳，反而更硬了。他撤腰佯装后退，掐着人腿根倏地一挺，借着惯性狠狠埋进更深的里面。

“啊——！”  
黄明昊猛地一弹腰，穴肉被狠狠劈开，整条甬道酸麻痛胀，说不清的滋味一股脑堵在胸口。

他忽然觉着好委屈，鼻子一酸，瘪着嘴啪嗒挤出一滴泪儿。

“你弄疼我了范丞丞。”

-

范丞丞一愣。

他最怕黄明昊哭了。  
那么点小孩，天不怕地不怕的出来闯，能让他在人前哭，起码得是天塌下来了级别的大委屈。  
黄明昊一哭，他就没办法了。

可他也会对着别人这样撒娇吗？

范丞丞不敢再看他的眼睛，手下不停，把软趴趴的小人从化妆台上抓下来，提着他的胯从身后操了进去。

黄明昊站都站不稳了。一下午的舞台加上强劲的高潮，他的腿这会儿就像没了骨头，又酸又软地使不上力。  
偏偏身后那人还要坏心地提高他的胯骨，要他软着膝盖垫着脚，风雨飘摇地挨着戳弄。

后穴内的冲刺愈发急了。软嫩的穴肉谄媚地迎上去，立刻被大力的抽插狠狠钻顶，哆哆嗦嗦泛起酸涩甘美的水意。  
藏在深处的敏感点被狠狠顶磨，每一次的冲击都叩在上面，带起穴肉无助又狂乱的痉挛。

一波又一波电流炸起在下腹，沿着脊柱酥酥麻麻地打进中枢，教他几乎魂飞魄散。  
黄明昊整个下身又酸又麻，腿软到几乎跪倒。

他什么也扶不到，在欲海里翻滚着，像一艘随时会倾覆的小舟。

身后那人成了他唯一的依靠。

黄明昊呜呜哀哀地喘着，颤抖着双手向后，紧紧扯住范丞丞的衣袖，仿佛那是他最后一根稻草。

风浪更大了。他在狂风骤雨里无助地颠簸。

他想说不要丢下我。他想说我会努力。  
可他什么也说不出口。  
他只能咬着嘴唇，更紧地抓住他的范丞丞。  
他的十指深深扣进恋人的手腕，连后穴都抽搐着越夹越紧，仿佛那也是他们相连的血脉和证据。

他时常需要通过依赖范丞丞来获得安全感。

可如果范丞丞不需要他呢？

-

范丞丞享受着被恋人全心全意依赖的感觉。

他长这么大，好像从来没有人需要过他。  
他们从来不会要求他什么，只会告诉他，希望你快乐，做什么都可以。  
他有世界上最棒的姐姐，给他遮风挡雨，任何事都不要他操心。  
甚至他当个米虫，都能算是能满足别人的期盼。

可他也有自己的追求。

他也想吃苦，想拼搏，想用自己的汗和泪争取点什么。  
他想变成可靠的大人，可以被依赖的大人。

黄明昊的依赖，就是他全部的安全感。

范丞丞的心一下子变得好柔软。  
年轻的爱情像在喉口狂跳的雏鸟。  
他突然觉得好幸福，捉着人小小的脸蛋掰向后，凑过脸去含他又湿又软的嘴唇。

舌尖刚探上去，他就尝到了腥甜的血味。

范丞丞这下真心疼了。  
黄明昊多能忍，他是知道的。  
怀里的小人软趴趴的，倚着他直往地上溜，嘴唇被自己咬得淌血也不肯松口，更不肯说话。

范丞丞慌了。  
嘴上嘟囔着“你怎么这么麻烦”，一边弯腰架着膝弯把小孩横抱起来，搂着他坐上一旁的沙发，哄着人分开腿面对面坐进他怀里。

黄明昊软乎乎地趴在他胸口，两颗心隔着皮肉扑通扑通地贴在一起，真暖。

范丞丞帮他揉捏着酸痛的腿根，环着腰的手臂悄悄收紧了。  
想把他永远关在心里。

黄明昊最受不住他的温柔了，委屈劲又上来了，嘴一瘪抽抽噎噎就咬人脖子。  
“你到底发什么疯啊范丞丞。”

范丞丞龇牙咧嘴地喊疼，半晌才嗫喏着，垂着头不敢看人眼睛。  
“我…我怕你走。”

他这句话说得含含糊糊模棱两可。  
可黄明昊都明白了。  
范丞丞总说自己是哥哥，可这会儿他倒更像个孩子了。

黄明昊叹了口气。  
他知道了。他们俩都是没有安全感的小孩。

黄明昊挺起腰，一只手握着男友湿滑硬挺的性器塞回体内，另一只手张开怀抱，把他的头深深按进颈窝。

“他们是哥哥，你知道的。”

范丞丞埋在他怀里身体里，找到了前所未有的安宁。  
“我知道，可我控制不住。”

他掐着怀里的细腰动了起来。

风浪停了，接上的是和风细雨般和暖的性爱。

他们不停地接吻，四瓣嘴唇黏糊糊地厮磨着，像是相互磕绊的软体动物。

湿滑的甬道像是母亲的怀抱，潮水般温温软软地裹上来。  
范丞丞几乎迷失在他身体里。

在练习中裹上细茧的大手裹上来，捉住淌水的性器舒缓地摩擦。  
黄明昊几乎化在他手心。

他觉着身上很轻，好像和范丞丞在一起，他可以飞老远。

范丞丞觉着肩上很重，好像和黄明昊在一起，他可以安稳落地。

他们都感到前所未有的快乐，心脏贴在一起，因为装了彼此而喜悦地跳动。

 

高潮来得迅疾而猛烈。

范丞丞叼着甜美的乳尖狠狠冲刺，被痉挛的肉壁夹吸得后背发麻，腰窝一酸，狠狠埋进最深处畅快地射了出来。  
微凉的液体打在身体里，黄明昊却觉得滚烫得要落泪。他呜咽着，再也受不住，僵直着身子射在恋人手里。

范丞丞叼着爱人的嘴唇，揉搓着手中的性器挤榨出最后的汁液。  
黄明昊急促地喘息着，放任范丞丞套弄他的性器，把黏糊糊的精液通通刮下来，凑到他眼前挤眉弄眼地使坏。

黄明昊低头狠咬一口范丞丞的肩膀，看他痛得眯着眼吸气才觉得解恨。  
他心情大好，低头捧住那只被精液爱液弄得湿哒哒的大手，伸出小舌头一点一点的舔。

虎口纹着的那双手也被精液弄脏了，黄明昊虔诚又肃穆地把它舔干净。

范丞丞被他弄得痒了，笑嘻嘻地问他你难道还想再来一次吗。

黄明昊抬起头，他的眼睛里是前所未有的庄重。

他双手合十，把这双手和那双祈祷之手一并捧在手心。

他向这两双手宣誓。

“我不会走的范丞丞。”

他向这两双手祈祷。

“只要你还要我，我都不会走。”

 

 

—END—


End file.
